


Reward

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, bodysnatching nonsense if u aint into that, demyx isnt tagged coz hes flown the coop baby, uhhh mild teacher/student references but not like Underage bull shitt, uhhhh cant find ass eating tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I don't think the Master of Masters is Demyx but I wrote 3k words of Luxu/MoM pseudo XigDem boning anyway so enjoy :|





	Reward

          After the battle, in some distant world, the Master of Masters rents a hotel room.

          Luxu helps him drag their luggage up the stairs, their luggage being nothing more than small duffel bag of clothes and an ornate black box. Actually, Luxu is carrying both, watching his Master ramble on in front of him, gesturing wildly with his new hands.

_A musician’s hands_ , he thinks, _must be even more lovely._

          The man who had once been Demyx but was now his Master pauses in his trek up the stairs, turning to smile down at him. And this was the only way he _could_ smile down at him; Luxu was taller than him now, which struck him as a thousand times more bizarre than time travelling old men and children split into two. His Master smiles down at him with Demyx’s pretty mouth and says, “You know, I really am so proud of you, Luxu.”

          Luxu swallows. “Just doin’ my part.” He takes another step up, urging his Master onwards, and soon those musician’s hands are fuddling with a room key.

          “Well, you exceeded _all_ my expectations,” his Master says, throwing open the door. “And I intend on rewarding you,” he adds sweetly, making a sweeping gesture to the single king-sized bed.

          “Oh.” Luxu grins crookedly, scratching the side of his face. “Where are you gonna sleep, then?”

          “Don’t be coy,” his Master says, still smiling, but narrowing his blue eyes in a way Demyx never would have. Well, Demyx could certainly be angry and imposing, but his expression would never be this… inscrutable. His Master strides over to sit on the edge of the bed, then in one swift motion lays down, crooking a finger at him. “Come here.”

_Oh._ “Oh,” he says again dully, blinking in shock. “I- we never-”

          “Indulge me, sweet Luxu,” his Master says, and who is he to refuse? He sits on the edge of the bed next to him, and his Master grabs his hand, bringing it to his lips. Luxu lets himself revel in the tiny pressure of his Master’s kiss on his gloved fingers, and watches as the kisses travel up the back of his hand, trembling once they reach the exposed skin of his wrist. His Master watches him through half-lidded eyes. “You don’t have to be so nervous.”     

          How could he not be? “We’ve never done anything like this,” he rasps, even as his body betrays him by leaning further in to his touch. He reaches over to brush Demyx’s stray strands of hair out of his Master’s face.

          His Master grins at him, pulling him down closer by the strings on his hood. “But you’ve always _wanted_ to. Isn’t that right?”

          Luxu doesn’t have an answer for that. He gives in to the rapid beating of his new heart, leaning in to press his lips to his Master’s, who exhales and closes his eyes. It’s only a soft press of lips at first, until his Master opens his mouth and coaxes his to do the same with his tongue, and Luxu wonders just _what_ he has gotten himself into. He lets himself get lost in the kiss, until his Master threads his hands through his ponytail, then grips it and gives an experimental tug.

          His Master laughs as Luxu lets out a soft, involuntary moan. “What a lovely sound. I want to hear more from the new you. Go on,” he says in a low voice, face flushed. Luxu swallows, staring at the exposed skin revealed by his slightly unzipped coat, tan and smooth and perfect. “The two of you used to do all _sorts_ of dirty things, right?”

          “I-”

          “No use lying,” his Master coos, pushing himself up to press a soft kiss to his scar. “I have all of this young man’s memories, and I watched. You were quite fond of him, weren’t you, little Luxu?” He undoes the hair tie at the back of Luxu’s head, stroking his hair as it falls about his shoulders. “Don’t worry about your toy. I’ll give it ba~ack. I only need it for a little while.”

          Luxu grits his teeth, climbing fully onto the bed and straddling him. He bites at his Master’s collarbone, eliciting a yelp. “You don’t get to leave me again. Not for that long.”

          "Give me a reason to stay, then,” his Master whispers, gasping as Luxu responds with a more gentle bite at his neck, where Demyx had liked. They separate again, and his Master reaches over to pull down Luxu’s zipper, making him flush and turn away. “All these scars,” his Master breathes, spreading his hands along his lower stomach. He sits up to kiss his chest. “Did you have to fight all of this vessel’s battles?”

          “I don’t remember all of them,” Luxu mumbles, hiding under his loose hair. “The time frames get a little- _ah_ \- complicated.” His master had leaned in to dip his tongue in along his hipbone, licking at a long scar there.

          “Regardless,” and now he’s pulling the zipper lower, “I should have been there to kiss them better. Poor, sweet Luxu,” his Master sighs, and Luxu hasn’t heard his true name in so long that hearing it so often, and so warmly, from his Master is making him even dizzier than the fingers trailing across the front of his boxers. “Let me make it up to you.” His Master kisses his straining cock through the fabric, smiling up at him with fluttering lashes, then flattens his tongue to lick at the wet spot quickly forming near the head.

          “Master, I-”

          “You’re right. It’s not fair unless you get to see me, too. Lay down,” his Master instructs, and Luxu obliges, shrugging off all of his coat as he does. He shyly watches his Master undress, pulling his gloves off with a flourish, straddling him in only the white briefs Demyx wore. It’s a familiar sight, but he still feels ashamed for staring. “Don’t be embarrassed. You’ve seen all of this body already, hmm?” his Master teases, rubbing their clothed cocks together gently, letting out a little whimper. “But he seemed to like letting you do all of the work.”

          “You’re awfully invested in what I got up to while you were missing, Master,” Luxu says bluntly, reaching up to pull him down into another kiss. His Master chuckles against his lips, and allows Luxu to deepen the kiss, their tongues sliding together. _He’s really here,_ Luxu thinks, which sends such a pang through his new heart that he pulls away just to stare at him through his lone eye.

          “You don’t have to talk about it,” his Master says carefully, sitting up, grinding down onto him a little rougher. “Just let me take care of you, little Luxu.” He shuffles to the side and curls his fingers into the waistband of Luxu’s boxers, nuzzling at his cock again. “Big Luxu, now,” he giggles, beginning to slide the underwear down, making Luxu go red again.

          “You… don’t have to say such licentious things,” he mutters, hips twitching as his Master pulls his cock out, giving it an experimental kiss. His Master sticks his tongue out at him, smiling, letting his cock push against his cheek, and Luxu turns away.

          “Oh, that just won’t do. Didn’t I teach you better manners than that?” his Master whispers, licking up his shaft. “You should look someone in the eye when they’re doing you a favor.”

          “I was always attracted to you,” Luxu admits, turning back to him, gasping as his Master goes even lower to tongue at his balls. “But I also always wished you’d- _nn-_ just be quiet.”  
  
          “Your wish is my command,” his Master says, grinning, before opening his mouth wide and taking the head into his mouth. Luxu gasps again, bringing his hand up to bite at his glove, as his Master expertly bobs his head. His master makes obscene sounds while sucking, hands coming up to pump the base, cheeks hollowing to create more friction. Luxu’s other hand twists in the sheets as he moans, his strong thighs spreading further. “You like this, right?” his Master asks before going down to his balls again, pulling one fully into his mouth. All of the air leaves Luxu at once.

          “It’s not fair,” he moans. “That you already know what I like, I mean.”

          His Master goes on sucking and licking, hand still pumping his shaft. “You should use all of the information at your disposal to your advantage, my dear Luxu,” he purrs, letting go of one of his balls and switching to the other. Luxu’s head swims. His Master rears his head back again before taking all of his cock down his throat, and it’s unbearably warm and wet, and he almost cums right then. His Master flutters his eyelashes at him from where his nose is buried in the dark curls at the base of his cock.

          “Master, I,” Luxu gasps, and that’s all it takes for him to pull all the way off with a lewd _pop_.

          “Not yet,” his Master says, smiling, giving one of his thighs a teasing nip as they tremble. He stands and goes to where the duffel bag has been dropped unceremoniously on the ground, unzipping it and rifling inside before proudly pulling out a small vial of oil. Luxu is disappointed in him, but not surprised. His Master crawls over to him on all fours, kissing him sloppily, and Luxu can taste his pre-cum on his tongue and feels dizzy. He grabs his Master’s ass through his underwear, making him giggle. “Perverted Luxu~”

          “You’re the one who brought lube. Turn around,” Luxu commands (well, _requests_ ), and his Master indulges him. He pulls down the back of his underwear, exposing his cheeks to the air, and gives one a little smack. Demyx’s ass was wonderfully round and plump from sitting around uselessly on it all day, and he had always liked watching it bounce.  
  
          “Leave marks, Luuuuxu,” his Master says, and Luxu can imagine the twinkle in his eyes. Without having to face him, it’s easier to take initiative. He brings his gloved hand down again and again, his Master moaning with each spank, wiggling his ass at each pause in between. “D’you want me to count them out, too?”

          “Bit late to start,” Luxu said, grinning. “Your ass jiggles in such a cute way, Master,” he says, too far gone to feel foolish. “Are you enjoying getting spanked by your student?”

          “I like it,” his Master breathes, not missing a beat. “I like feeling how big and strong you’ve grown, Luxu. You can take advantage of me any time you want.” He bounces on his heels, exposing his hole to the air, pushing his ass out by arching his back. “You could have held my head still and fucked my throat. I would have liked that, too. Use me however you’d like, Luxu…” He lets out a pretty squeal as Luxu gives both his cheeks a hard slap.

          “I’m getting these off of you,” Luxu says roughly, grabbing at his briefs, “and then I’m going to fuck you.” He carefully tears the fabric at the seams near his hips, threads easily coming undone, and his Master makes a strange noise. _He likes that I’m stronger than him now_ , Luxu thinks, the thought spurring him on. He grabs at Demyx’s thick thighs to pull his Master closer.

          “Ah, Luxu,” his Master whimpers. “I like how your gloves feel on my ass-” _He’s going to drive me fucking crazy_ , Luxu thinks wildly- “b-but can you take them off, if you’re going to put a finger in?”

          Luxu stares at the barely-there marks his hands left on both cheeks, then grips them again, pulling them apart with his thumbs to reveal his prize. “Who said anything about my fingers?” he chuckles, lapping at his asshole with a flattened tongue, and his Master gasps and jolts. He licks him from his taint up to the little pucker as it flutters ( _obscene obscene obscene he can’t really be this slutty but he was all along wasn’t he?_ ) and accepts his tongue as he pushes in more spit.

          “Ah, ah, Luxu, no fair,” his Master whimpers. “Y-you two never did _this._ You surprised me on purpose.”

          “You should use all the information at your disposal to your advantage, my lovely Master,” Luxu says smugly, going back to his licking inside of him.

          “Nn, but that’s no _fair_ . You- ah-” his Master buries his head into his hands, propped up on his elbows next to Luxu’s thighs while his own shake. “Where do you get off, eating your Master’s ass without his permission?” _I can’t believe this is my life. I should have climbed up the building and jumped off a second time after reforming._ “A-and in such an _embarrassing_ position too- anyone who walks in because of all the noise we’re making will know exactly what I like- _haaah,_ ” he moans, cock leaking out onto Luxu’s chest. _So he does like it_ , Luxu thinks, relieved, pointing his tongue in deep to poke at that spot again. His Master lets out a loud whine.

          “I thought I was free of this particular loudmouth,” Luxu mutters, pulling off of him. “But now I want to do all sorts of dirty things with you, Master, so I can hear all the lovely sounds the new you can make,” he says, echoing him again. He pushes his ass down, and his Master moans, shamelessly rubbing his cock into Luxu’s stomach. Luxu pulls off one glove with his teeth while the other fumbles with the bottle of oil. Once it’s open and both gloves are off, he pours a generous amount on his Master’s hole and the fingers of his right hand, gently pushing one in.

          “Luxu,” his Master says, breathing hard, wiggling his hips again. “Sweet Luxu, all grown up. Your big fingers are gonna stretch me out so _good._ Please, oh _please._ ”

          “Shut up,” Luxu growls, shoving the fingers of his other hand into his Master’s mouth. “You want me to be rough with you, right?” He slowly pumps the finger in and out, before joining it with another. His Master swirls his tongue around his other fingers, drawing them in and sucking eagerly, and Luxu thinks he might die. He scissors the fingers inside him, then crooks them to rub at that sweet spot, making his Master moan again. “I should just make you cum from this,” Luxu says. His Master whines indignantly, and he grins. “But I guess you’ve done enough begging.”

          He sits all the way up, manhandling his Master’s smaller form, pushing him down onto the bed. “He could do just fine with only three fingers,” Luxu murmurs, sliding the third digit in. “Can you?” His Master nods frantically, pouting his lips around the fingers in his mouth, and Luxu’s crooked grin spreads.

          Despite his words, Luxu prepares him carefully, delicately. His Master apparently loves things in his asshole; his eyes roll back every time his fingers brush that spot, and tears form in his eyes as Luxu keeps spreading and playing. Finally, he pulls his fingers out of both holes, leaving his Master gasping for air.

          “Please, Luxu, please,” his Master says hoarsely. “Pleaaaase, it’s all wet and cold and I want you to fuck me as hard as you’d fuck him already-”

          “Are you jealous, Master?” Luxu asks, spreading his cheeks apart, guiding the head of his cock to his well-stretched hole.

          “So jealous, Luxu,” his Master readily admits, making his heart pound. “You’re a cruel man, you know, making me watch all of that, because I _did_ watch.”

          Luxu grins further, sweeping his hair out of his face again where it sticks to his forehead with sweat. He pushes his own hair back over his shoulder, where his Master’s lovely spread legs lay. “And you _really_ want me to fuck you as hard as I’d fuck him? He would always cry and complain for days, you know, and everyone could hear us, but I think he liked that everyone knew. We had to stop being so loud once those kids moved in, so he’d be even more desperate whenever they went on their missions, crawling all over me even in the lounge.”

          His Master glares at him. “Spoiled little thing.”

          “Wasn’t he?”

          “No, _you._ Making me wait like this while teasing me,” his Master says, pushing his ass onto his cock.

          Luxu laughs one last time before pushing his cock in.

          He fucks him slowly, languidly at first, enjoying the little sounds his Master is making. His ass is wonderful, warm and wet and a little tight even after all that prep, and he moans and grunts freely. His Master moves with his building rhythm as best as he can, until Luxu brings a hand to firmly grab the side of his hips, holding him down. Luxu lets himself pound into him, the sounds of sex filling the room: the cheap bed squeaking, skin slapping together, and their combined moans.

          “Luxu, Luxu,” his Master gasps as his thighs tremble and shake. “Luxu, I think I’m g-going to- Just from this, I think I’m going to-” And he throws his head back and groans the loudest he has yet, eyes rolling back again, tears streaming down his face. Luxu watches his cock twitch and cum untouched with fascination, never relenting in his pace as he fucks his tightening ass. Demyx had never quite done _that_.

          “I’m sorry, Master,” Luxu groans, feeling his own orgasm approaching. “I was going to suck you off after-”

          “Such a, _ah_ , gentleman,” his Master says, thighs still shaking. “It’s okay, love. N-next time. Make up for it by cumming inside me,” he murmurs, smirking up at him, and Luxu-

          Luxu complies as soon as he says _love_.

          He groans one last time while pulling out, flopping back onto the bed next to his Master. He stares up at the ceiling and wonders what the hell his life has become.

          His Master props himself up on one elbow, reaching back with his other arm back to his ass. He brings Luxu’s cum to his mouth, and Luxu has to, has to turn to watch him slowly suck it off of his new musician’s fingers, eyes closing in delight.  
  
          “Ah, Luxu,” his Master sighs, “you always were my favorite student.”

**Author's Note:**

> First explicit stuff ever written. no proofreaading. No beta. Orphan immediately. I still dont know how to indent on ao3. We die like men. 
> 
> the foretellers in the room next to them: https://66.media.tumblr.com/0783789b481467b56f2da4550396c609/tumblr_inline_pns4p01Hfj1qe0hg3_1280.png
> 
> if youre my friend and you recognize me and bring this up ill throttle you


End file.
